List of lists of the 100 best video games of all time and 100 worst video games of all time by character
Nicole Birou-Jennings Best #ZombiiU ~ 20 times amazing! I got the Wii U Deluxe Set based on it. #Supernanny: The Theory of Fame (The Theory 2) ~ The best E10-rated game ever. #New Super Mario Bros. U ~ Just as exceptional as it's precessor in the series. (Super Mario Bros.) #New Super Mario Bros. 2 ~ I collected over 5 million coins. #Assassin's Creed 3 #Resident Evil: Revelations #Shantae: Risky's Revenge #Pokemon: Black Version 2 #Crashmo #Diddy Kong Racing ~ My favorite N64 racing game. #Super Smash Bros. Brawl ~ Nice fighting game! #You Don't Know Jack ~ Good trivia game. #Super Mario Galaxy 2 ~ Awesome! #Mario Kart 7 ~ This is my favorite Mario Kart racing game of all time so far. #Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games #Thorium Wars #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games #99Seconds #99Moves #Hotel Mario #99Bullets #Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy #Driver: Renegade #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 #Assassin's Creed 3 #Mass Effect 3 #Darksiders 2 #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games #Style Savvy: Trendsetters #Yoshi's Cookie #Yoshi #Yoshi's Island Worst #Giuseppe's Monster Plane ~ Ugh, (bleep)ing offensive, THIS GAME IS (bleep)ING OFFENSIVE! #Bubsy 3D ~ This game is awful! #Shaq Fu ~ Simply awful. #Custer's Revenge ~ (vomits a bunch of furballs) Ugh, this game is simply disgusting and terrible! Such crude simulation of a rape of a Native American woman, I find that disgusting! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ Our kids find it pointless and stupid! #Plumbers Don't Wear Ties ~ (vomits a bunch of furballs) Very poor voice acting, nothing more than a slideshow! #Catfight ~ (vomits a bunch of furballs) Absolutely horrible. #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader ~ Brahm is angered by it. #Ninjabread Man #Dragon Ball Z: Sagas #Mary-Kate and Ashley Sweet 16: Licensed to Drive #Madagascar Kartz #Sonic Drift ~ Sonic does not need to drive a car! Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Best #Pokemon Black ~ I GOT A LEVEL 100 MINUN (Nicknamed Minus) IN THIS GAME WHEN IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN POKEMON WHITE VERSION! BOO-YAH!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T USE CHEATS! I USED SOMETHING MORE GOOD! GTS! FUN FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY! XD! BUT IT'S OT IS "RACHAEL", Yes, I got a Spanish Minun off a trade, hatched it, trained it to level 100, Now my Plusle with have another Cheering Pokemon other than Plusle to help me on the journey, Now my team, a Japanese Zekrom at level 100, Zekrom is exclusive to White. BEST GAME EVER! LEVELING UP POKEMON HASN'T BEEN SO EASIER! (XD!) (screams happily, them calms down), I got 2 Zekroms, one event, one from Japan, I like using the Japanese one because he's so awesome! Plus and Minus, my level 100 Plusle and Minun, respectively, are my Pikachu subsitutes, PIKACHU SUBSITUTES OF A GOOD TIME! YEAH! I AM SO HAPPY NINTENDO INTRODUCED PIKACHU SUBSITUTES! If you don't have Pikachu in the region on the game your playing, you can catch another Electric Pokemon to use as your mascot. #Pokemon White ~ My escort gave me this while near the last day of school. I...I LOVE IT! THESE GAMES DESERVE A PERFECT SCORE! POKEMON IS THE COOLEST! #Pokemon Black 2 ~ I will start the save file later on #Pokemon White 2 ~ LEVEL 50 KELDEO FTW! #Pokemon Diamond #Pokemon Pearl #Pokemon HeartGold #Pokemon SoulSilver #Pokemon Platinum ~ Too bad it died on me, R.I.P. Blue Uxie the Azelf, and all my outher Azelf Uxie and Mesprit :*( #Pokemon Sapphire ~ Save file got corrupted, I was about to train my Minun and Plusle, R.I.P. #Sonic Unleashed #Simpsons Skateboarding ~ Even though this game's reception was negative, I can freely control the characters without any issue #Sonic Adventure 2 and other related SA2 stuff ~ Even though I didn't play it, THE PLOT IS AWESOME #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall, Concerned Rise ~ This is also a Theory-Spin-Off and one of the best ones, It has.....me and all the users who are thoughtful, I get to use guns, and find out why i'm here, possess cars and motorbikes, How cool is that?! #The Theory 10 ~ My debut it the games! YAY! #Reicheru vs. Alessandro: Reicheru Version ~ THIS IS THE VERSION WHERE THAT EVERYONE SAYS "ALL HAIL REICHERU!" Worst #Reicheru's Cage ~ The (bleep)ing worst game ever, (bleep), (bleep), (bleep), (bleep), (bleep), (long bleep), THIS GAME IS THE (bleep)ING WORST GAME EVER!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE GOOD GUY AND THEY ARE THE VILE VILLAINS, AND THE BOSSES ARE GOOD AND THE PROTAGONISTS ARE BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT STILL, THIS IS THE WORST GAME EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams at the top of her lungs), I DON'T WANNA BE HEAVILY (bleep)ING KIDNAPPED BY TWITIE, TWITSEPPE, TWITSHALL, TWITETRO, TWITELO, AND TWITOVANNI!!!!!!!!!! (screams at the top of her lungs), I DON'T WANNA BE KIDNAPPED INSIDE TWENTY CAGES AT ONCE BY A BUNCH OF (bleep)ING JERKS!!!!!!! WHO THE (bleep) SHALL BE KIDNAPPED INSIDE TWENTY CAGES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! SERIOUSLY, FEED ALL THE COPIES TO THE (bleep)ING SHARKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams at the top of her lungs) #Reicheru's Net ~ (bleep)ing offensive, THIS GAME IS SO (bleep) OFFENSIVE! (bleep), (bleep), (bleep), (long bleep)!, I AM A GOOD CHARACTER IN THE THEORY GAMES AND AN ANTI-HERO BUT I LOOK UP TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams at the top of her lungs), I DON'T WANNA BE CAPTURED BY A BUNCH OF (bleep)ING JERKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS GAME SHOULD BE BANNED EVERYWHERE BECAUSE I WAS A WELL-RECIEVED CHARACTER! THIS GAME BELONGS TO THE SHARKS!!!!!!!!!! (screams at the top of her lungs) #Reicheruthlon Party ~ (bleep)ING OFFENSIVE!!! (screams at the top of her lungs), I DON'T WANNA BE DAMAGED AND STEPPED ON BY A BUNCH OF (bleep)ING JERKS!!!! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet ~ Annoying, makes fun of an Korean YouTube #Bubsy 3D ~ THE PLOT IS (bleep)ING BOOOOORINGGGGGGGGGGGG! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ FEED THIS GAME TO THE SHARKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHARK FOOD GAME! DX #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ The Skeletal Mind Reader ~ Ji woong's Exam Challenge and the Unecessary Sequel, they better not make another game with the worthless piece of (bleep) Giuseppe Twitaro! and a really epic and awesome, and good example of Rodrick Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Ji woong! I WOULD BE NORMAL COMPARED TO GIUSEPPE AND HIS SIBLINGS? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GAME? EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S RIGHT WITH THIS GAME? NOTHING! #TodaroQuest #Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ~ I kinda feel sorry for the creators, their 15th Anniversary Game failed, and it wasn't Sonic's fault this time, the other games are pretty decent except Sonic Genesis for the GBA. #Sonic Genesis ~ I kinda feel gomenasai for them, cuz this game had SOOOOOOOOO MANY glitches. #Reicheru vs. Alessandro: Alessandro Version ~ THIS VERSION IS (bleep)ING OFFENSIVE! Trivia Sophie the Otter Best #Super Mario 3D Land ~ I have finished the game once! And the graphics are perfect! 8D #Angry Birds ~ Man, this is so addicting! #Bubble Bobble ~ I want to buy this game! It's a classic. #Banjo-Kazooie ~ Best N64 platforming game EVER!!! #Pokemon HeartGold ~ I love this game! #The Supernanny: The Theory series #The Super Smash Bros. Series #Pokemon SoulSilver ~ Even though I didn't play it, Pokemon HeartGold and Pokemon SoulSilver are both practically the same game! #Super Mario Galaxy #Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl ~ Another Theory spinoff with me as the main character. I get to use water-based items, participate in mini-games which are exams and rescue my allies from Giuseppe and all the other selfish characters in the SN fanon series. I will also rescue my cousins named Peanut, Butter, and Jelly and they will help me save my friends. It's just a new companion to Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall, Concerned Rise. Worst #Todaro Warehouse Blast ~ Incinerate this game by intoxicating it and don't look at it, AGAIN!!! #Reicheru's Cage ~ Burn this game and don't look back at it, AGAIN! #Action Girlz Racing ~ This game in my opinion is the worst game ever that does not offend Reicheru as it has tons of glitches and broken gameplay. It looks like the game was made by a 5-year-old. #E.T. The Extra Terrestrial ~ the quality graphics were just plain awful and the gameplay was very confusing #The Simpsons Skateboarding ~ very bad graphics #Superman 64 ~ The controls here are very difficult to handle, it makes the game frustrating! Ugh! DX #Universal Studios Theme Park Adventure ~ terrible graphics and very boring #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ This Theory rip-off is abysmal! #Sonic Drift 2 ~ very bad controls #Reicheru's Net ~ Offensive to Japanlover86. #Bubsy 3D ~ Feed this to the sharks! #Pokémon Dash - mediocre #Anubis II ~ This game is just as bad as Bubsy 3D! #The Simpsons Wrestling ~ The graphics are so ugly! *vomits a load of otter barf* #Sonic Labyrinth ~ What?! No Chaos Emerald, and our hero Sonic is a Slo- mo in that game?! That is disappointing! #Action 52 ~ Worst NES game of all time! Has so much glitches and frustrating gameplay! Toshio Samo Best #Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood: 史上最高のRPGですが、ボスは難しいです！ (Translation: Best RPG ever, but the bosses are hard!) #Pokemon X #Sonic Adventure #Pokemon Y #Sonic's Schoolhouse #Pokemon HeartGold #Pokemon SoulSilver #Sonic Rush #Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio #Pokemon Black 2 #Super Monkey Ball #Tails and the Music Maker #Pokemon White 2 #Pokemon Black #Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing #Sonic Pocket Adventure #Pokemon White #Knuckles' Chaotix #Tails' Skypatrol #Pokemon Platinum #Pokemon Pearl #Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg #Pokemon Diamond #Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed #Pokemon LeafGreen #Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit version) #Pokemon FireRed #Sonic Gameworld #Pokemon Emerald #Digimon Adventure #Sonic Rush Adventure #Sonic Jump #Pokemon Sapphire #Pokemon Ruby #Sega Superstars #Daytona U.S.A. #Sonic Adventure 2 #Sonic the Fighters #Pokemon Crystal #Pokemon Gold #Sonic Dash #Sonic the Hedgehog (1991, 8-bit version) #Pokemon Silver #Fantasy Zone #Pokemon Green (Blue outside of Japan) #Pokemon Blue (Japan) #Pokemon Red #Sonic & Knuckles Collection #Pokemon Yellow #Sonic Battle #Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 #Sonic the Hedgehog 3 #Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut #Sonic Rivals 2 #Sonic The Hedgehog (1991, 16-bit version) #After Burner #Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit version) #Sonic 3 and Knuchles #Sonic Unleashed #Sonic Riders #Sonic Riders Zero Gravity #Sonic Advance #Samba de Amigo #Sonic Advance 2 #Sonic Adventure 2: Battle #Sonic Advance 3 #Burning Rangers #Sonic Rivals #Pokemon Ranger #Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity #Shadow the Hedgehog: 音楽は素晴らしいですが、レベルは難しいです (Translation: Music is awesome, but the levels are hard) #Sonic Triple Trouble #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games #Sonic CD #Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games #Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games #Sonic and the Secret Ring #Sonic Pinall Party #Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I #Sonic and the Black Knight #Sonic Free Riders #Sonic Generations #Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II #Sonic Colours Category:Lists Worst #Todaro Warehouse Blast #Sonic The Hedeghog (2006) ~ 私はソニック·ザ·ヘッジホッグが好きですが、この2006年ゲームは非常に硬く、グリッチですが、ソニックフォーエバー！ (Translation: I like Sonic the Hedgehog, but this 2006 game is very hard and glitchy, but Sonic Forever!) #Bubsy 3D ~ 迷惑と無意味 ！DX (Translation: Annoying and pointless! DX) #Superman 64 ~ ウーッ！私は鹿でこの回再生、彼女はそれが混乱だと述べている、私は同意する！ (Translation: Ugh! I played this once with Shika, she said it's confusing, I agree!) #Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure #Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis ~ 非常にイライラすると非常に貧しいコントロール！ (Translation: Poor controls, repetitive gameplay and nothing but lousy graphics!) #Last Battle ~ 単なるひどいと不利 (Translation: Just plain awful and unfavorable) #Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament ~ (Translation: Poor fighting game overall) #Ozzy and Drix ~ 非常にイライラすると非常に貧しいコントロール (Translation: Very frustrating and very poor controls) #Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World ~ 途方もなく悪いミニゲーム、ラメクエストとゲーム自体は退屈さ (Translation: Ridiculously bad mini-games, lame quests and the game itself is boring) #Ridge Racer #Action 52 ~ あまりにも多くのグリッチ！ (Translation: Way too many glitches!) #Ninjabread Man #Reicheru's Net #Naruto Ninja Council 2 ~ 貧弱なサウンドデザイン (Translation: Poor sound design) #Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Detective ~ 鈍いと当たり障りのない背景、単調なゲームプレイ、退屈なビジュアル、弱いループ音楽と当たり障りのない静的なメニュー (Translation: Dull and bland backgrounds, monotonous gameplay, boring visuals, weak looping music and bland static menus) #Yu Yu Hakusho: Tournament Tatics #Yu-Gi-Oh! the Sacred Cards ~ 平凡とひどい (Translation: Mediocre and awful) #Sonic Drift 2 #Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Travelers #Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom ~ストリップダウンRPG戦いと実際の戦略の完全な欠如 (Translation: Stripped-down RPG fights and a complete lack of any real strategy) #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Pokémon Channel #Pokémon Dash ~ 非常に平凡！ (Translation: Very mediocre!) #Elf Bowling 1 & 2 ~ それがばかなのなじるによって作られたかのようにこれが見える！" (Translation: This looks like if it was made by a moronic twit!) #Zelda: Wand Of Gamelon ~ このゲームは私のために1小さな小さな小さなことの悪夢を与えた....カットシーン！ (Translation: This game gave me nightmares because of one teeny tiny little thing.... THE CUTSCENES!) #Link: Faces Of Evil ~ それはソニックとマリオやポケモン関連のない限り、私はあなたチューブ船尾を嫌う理由カットシーンは本当に不気味ですが、それはだ" (Translation: The cutscenes are really creepy, that's why I hate YouTube Poop unless it's Sonic, Mario, or Pokemon-related) #Zelda's Adventure ~ 、恐ろしいばかな、退屈な、貧しい人々やラメ (Translation: Horrible, idiotic, boring , poor and lame) Trivia *Toshio likes every Sonic the Hedgehog-related game execpt Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Drift 2, but he is deemed to still love Sonic, even if the game's hard *Toshio likes every non-spin-off Pokemon game *Toshio hates every game where Giuseppe Todaro has an alignment of "Lawful Good". Giuseppina Bondesan Best Worst #Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing #Survivor #Pac-Man (Atari 2600) #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader #Night Trap #Extreme Paintbrawl #The Crow: City of Angels ~ nothing but extremely stupid gameplay and lousy graphics #Yu-Yu Hakusho: Spirit Detective ~ two words: it sucks! #The Dalmatians ~ horrible rip-off of Disney property! #Rushing Punch #South Park ~ frustrating, poor graphics, repetitive and annoying #Charlie's Angels #Walt Disney World Conquest: Magical Racing Tour #Legend of Success Joe ~ lame... #Cheetahmen II ~ a rush job, I wish they had taken a little more time on this game #The Simpsons Wrestling #Warlock (SNES) ~ broken gameplay, what more is there to say about this? #World War III: The Fight Against Terrorism #White Men Can't Jump ~ Very offensive game title #Revenge of the Sunfish #Dirty Dancing (PC) ~ horrible! #Ace Ventura: The Case of the Serial Shaver #WWE Crush Hour ~ Wrestlers that drive around demolition derby carts?! It makes no sense, whatsoever #Pac-man (Atari 2600) #Fight Club ~ awful! #Saints of Virtue #Ghostbusters (Atari) ~ so boring, very difficult gameplay, and very bad graphics #Jurassic Park 4: Trespasser (PC) #Cyberswine Catherine the Spellcaster Best #Kingdom Hearts #Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories #Kingdom Hearts 2 #Sonic & Knuckles #Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance #Sonic 3 and Knuckles #Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days #Sonic the Hedgehog 2 #Sonic the Hedgehog 3 #Pokémon HeartGold Worst *Raicheru's Cage *Raicheru's Net *Ji Woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet *Ji Woong's Exam Challenge ~ I could just kill myself for playing that game *Ji Woong's Exam Challenge: the Skeletal Mind Reader *Giuseppe's Monster Plane *Raicheruthlon Party ~ simply awful! Tariko Kirochu Best #Pokemon White #Pokémon FireRed #Pokemon Black #Pokemon X #Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia #Pokémon Y #Pokémon Conquest #Pokemon Ranger #Pokémon HeartGold #Pokémon Crystal #Pokémon LeafGreen #Pokémon Rumble #Pokémon SoulSilver #Pokémon Platinum #Pokemon Diamond #Pokémon Pearl #Pokémon Red #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time #Pokémon Rmble Blast #Hey You, Pikachu! #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity #Pokémon Battrio #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness #Pokémon Blue #Pokémon Green #Pokémon Battle Revolution #Pokémon Stadium #Pokémon Yellow #Pokémon Scramble U #Pokémon Play It! #PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure #Pokémon Snap #Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure #Pokémon Colleseum #Pokémon Trozei #Pokémon Stadium 2 #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team #Pokémon Rumble Blast #Pokémate #Pokémon Pikachu #Pokémon Puzzle Challenge #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team #Pokémon Pinball #Pokémon Puzzle League #Pokémon Sapphire #Pokémon mini #Pokémon Trading Card Game #Pokemon Pinball: Ruby and Sapphire #Pokémon Rangers: Guardian Signs Worst #Reicheru's Cage #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet ~ FEED AS MANY COPIES AS POSSIBLE TO THE SHARKS!!!!! SHARK FOOD GAME!!! DXK! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader ~ THE OBJECTIVE IS (bleep)ING CREEPY AND OFFENSIVE, AND A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THAN MONSTER HIGH USED TO BE!! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ SAYONARA GIUSEPPE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE GAME? EVERYTHING! WHAT'S RIGHT WITH THE GAME? NOTHING! #My Pokémon Ranch ~ yes, I still do like Pokémon, but the graphics are really awful and hideous #Pokémon Box: Ruby and Sapphire - I have nothing to say, although I am a huge fan of Pokémon, I was very disappointed when I played this game #Pokémon Dash ~ Yes, I do like Pokémon, but I'm sad to say that this game was mediocre, and it takes hours to finish, and Pikachu was the only playable character as single player. I'm actually disappointed... #Pokémon Channel ~ I find this very disappointing since most of the game time is spent watching television, and there is a lack of interactivity...the characters are great but the plot is...not so great #PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond ~ I'm sorry to say, but they could've come up with a better PokéPark game with something better #Todaro Warehouse Blast Satoko Samo Best #Resident Evil ~ 恐ろしい！ (Translation: Awesome!) #Sonic Chronicles: Invaders From The Dark Dimension (AKA: Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brothehood outside of Japan) ~ これは、これまでに作った最高のゲームです！ (Translation: This is the best game ever made!) #Halo #Halo 2 #Halo 3 #Halo: Reach #Halo 4 #Call of Duty: Black Ops #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Worst #Custer's Revenge ~ ネイティブアメリカンの女性のレイプ？それが(bleep)するグロスです (Translation: Rape of an Native American woman? that's (bleep)ing gross) #Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) ~ うーん？このゲームは、あまりにも多くの不具合を持っていますが、ソニック·ザ·ヘッジホッグ、彼は私の6歳の息子によると、まだ素晴らしいです" (Translation: Hmm? This game has way too many glitches, but Sonic the Hedgehog, he's still awesome according to my 6-year old son) #Plumbers Don't Wear Ties ~ 良いことは、これは日本で発売されなかった、それはおかしい、またはロマンチックではないです！ (Translation: Good thing this wasn't released in Japan, it's not funny, or romantic!) Ji Woong Kirochu Best #Halo: Reach #Duke Nukem Forever #Halo 2 #Halo 3 #Halo 4 #Call of Duty: Black Ops #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 #Dead Rising 2 #Homefront #Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars #Dead Space 2 #Grand Theft Auto III #Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #Manhunt #Manhunt 2 #Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory ~ I am glad the ban was lifted in my country; otherwise I would never get to enjoy this kick-a** game #Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction - I'm sure glad that the ban was lifted by the year 2007, otherwise I wouldn't be playing this awesome game #Mortal Kombat #Grand Theft Auto V Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader #Postal III #Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor #Naughty Bear #Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust #MindJack Anna Kirochu Best #Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze #Disney Princess: Magical Jewels #Tom and Jerry Tales #Disney's Beauty and the Beast (SNES) #Monster High Ghoul Spirit #Kingdom Hearts #Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry #Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics (Sega Genesis) #Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers #Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure #Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Sega Genesis) #Disney's The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure #Beauty and the Beast (NES) #Tom and Jerry #Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey #Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest #Disney Princess #Disney's Beauty and the Beast: A Boardgame Adventure #Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader ~ The objective is very creepy and offensive! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Ji woong's Exam Challenge #Self-Defense Training Camp ~ bland, awful, very poor character animations #The War Z #Tom and Jerry in The Magic Ring ~ As much as I love Tom and Jerry, I am sorry to say this, but ths game is not very good...the gameplay and graphics aren't what I expected #Tom and Jerry: The Ultimate Game of Cat and Mouse ~ the story and replaybility are...not so great, plus Jerry looks poorly animated...overall, very disappointing... #Color the Dinosaur #Elf Bowling 1 and 2 ~ This looks like if it was made by a 3-year old! #Ninjabread Man ~ sucky camera, sucky controls, sucky graphics and short length #Final Fantasy: All the Bravest #Tom and Jerry in House Trap ~ I was very disappointed when I played this game... #Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ~ Even though Sonic is an awesome classic, the games after this are pretty good, but this game, Sonic '06 sucks, way too many glitches, but I praise it for the awesome music, stylish setting, and pretty cool bad guys. #Rogue Warrior Ji Min Kirochu Best #The Simpsons Tapped Out #The Simpsons Road Rage #The Simpsons Hit and Run #The Simpsons: Bart VS. The Juggernauts #The Simpsons: Cartoon Studio #The Simpsons: Bart VS. the Space Mutants #The Simpsons Arcade Game #The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield #The Simpsons: Krusty's Fun House #The Simpsons: Itchy and Scratchy in Miniature Golf Madness #The Simpsons: Bart's House of Weirdness #The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horrors Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Ji woong's Exam Challenge #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader #The Simpsons: Bartman Meets Radioactiveman - very frustrating, no passwords for saving the game #The Simpsons Skateboarding - as Comic Book Guy would say it, "Worst video game ever!" #The Simpsons: Bart VS. The World - lousy jumping physics, childish and boring puzzles, repetitive questions...dull action, sluggish controls, I'm sorry to say, not worth the effort #The Simpsons: Bart and the Beanstalk - awful, simply awful... #The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare #The Simpsons: The Itchy and Scratchy Game - very bad controls, very bad gameplay...simply awful #The Simpsons Wrestling - the audio track was very good, but the gameplay was unbalanced and simplistic, the graphics were very bad and rather choppy-looking, the character outlines look absolutely awful and broken up, and you have to mash the buttons to...slap your opponent silly #The Simpsons: Escape from Camp Deadly - I'm sorry to say, but this is nothing more than an uninspired train wreck of a game Frank Spotlow-Garbiel Best #Nightmare Ned ~ This one is so much fun! #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Thrillville #Super Mario 64 #Animaniacs (Sega Genesis) Worst #E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (Atari) ~ Those graphics suck and the gameplay makes no sense! #Dragon Ball: Raging Blast #Ghostbusters (Atari) ~ Two words; it sucks! #Dragon Ball Z: Sagas #Shaq Fu #Crazy Bus #Dragonball Evolution #War Gods #FBI Hostage Rescue #Busby 3D #WWE Crush Hour #Animal Crossings #The War at the End of the Days #Ballz 3-D #Vampire Rain #Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi #Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde #The Town with No Name #Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ~ Sonic, Silver, and Shadow the Hedgehog are awesome, make sense, and they are cool, but Princess Elise fails to shut the (bleep) up, good thing Mephiles the Dark killed Sonic to see her suffer, other than that, THIS GAME IS (bleep)ING GLITCHY! AKWARD WAYS TO DIE! SHE'S WORSE THAN SHARA! WAS IT BRING YOUR CHILD TO SEGA DAY TO MAKE A GAME AND THIS IS WHAT THEY CAME OUT WITH! JEEZ! #Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout ~ nothing but sluggish controls and overcharge of playable Goku incarnations #Storm Over the Desert #The Conquest of the Planet Earth #Thrillville: Off the Rails- Even though I like the first game, the second one sucks! #Sento #Creep Clash #Color a Dinosaur ~ just plain awful!! #Arrival in Hell Yoshi Cap Best #Pokémon Stadium #Pokémon Stadium 2 #Pokemon Red #ChuChu Rocket! #Puyo Puyo #Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 #Pokemon Blue #Jet Set Radio #Out Run #Phantasy Star Universe #Puyo Pop #Pokemon Yellow #Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul #Phantasy Star Portable #The Rub Rabbits! #Rent-A-Hero #Puyo Pop Fever #Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters #Phantasy Star Online #Pokemon Gold #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity #Pokemon Silver #Pokemon Crystal #Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelist of the Roses #Nights into Dreams... #Crazy Taxi #Puyo Puyo 7 #Puyo Puyo Fever 2 #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution #Phantasy Star 0 #Sonic and the Secret Rings #Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary #Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary #Sonic and the Black Knight #Samba de Amigo #Puzzle Bobble Worst #Busby 3D #Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing #Stalin VS. Martians #Virtuoso #The Simpsons: Virtual Bart #WWE Crush Hour #The Spirit of Speed #Winter Race 3D #Bomberman Act Zero ~ very bad graphics #Two Worlds #Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) #Gods and Generals #Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler's Green #Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon #Bad Day L.A. ~ send this c*** back to the drawing board! #Dragonball Z Sagas #Stargazer #Hour of Victory Gemma the Good Witch Best #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games #Mario Party 8 #Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games #The Simpsons Tapped Out #The Simpsons Hit and Run #The Simpsons Road Rage Worst #Gods and Generals #The Legend of Zelda ~ it's too hard #The Cheetahmen #Street Fighter 2 (DOS) ~ broken physics, very poor gameplay... #Rise of the Robots ~ just plain awful, what more do I have to say? #WCW Nitro ~ clumsiest, laziest piece of trash ever made #Dragon's Lair (NES) #Mortal Kombat: Special Forces ~ sluggish, unresponsive...painfully unremittingly lazy... #Titanic (NES) #China Warrior #Urban Yeti #Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls #Revolution X #Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive ~ just plain awful! #Duke Screw 'Em 38DD #Captain Novolin #Where's Waldo (NES) ~ very eyesight-straining and annoying audio music... #Extreme Paintbrawl #Bioerosion #Gamarra #Mortal Kombat Advance Giuseppe Todaro Best #Todaro Warehouse Blast ~ Mama (bleep)ing Mia, my favorite game of all time. #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team ~ Well, shall we bring three video games per year? Let's do it! #Reicheru's Cage ~ THIS GAME IS (bleep)ING AWESOME! #Giuseppe's Monster Plane #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader #Ji woong's Exam Challenge #TodaroQuest #Grand Theft Auto 5 #Reicheruthlon Party #Reicheru's Net ~ Forget it, Reicheru. There's eight of us and only one of you. You don't stand a chance. #Reicheru vs. Alessandro: Alessandro Version #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Worst #Supernanny: The Theory 8 ~ (bleep)ING OFFENSIVE! (bleep), (bleep), (bleep), (long bleep)! #Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ~ GLITCHY, HORRIBLE, SUCKISH, TERRIBLE, MEATY, AND STUPID!!!!!!! #Pokemon Dash ~ SUCKISH, MEDIOCRE, AND STUPID! #Sonic Drift 2 #Mario Party ~ UGH! FEED THE MINIGAME INCIDENT TO THE SHARKS!!!!!! SHARK FOOD INCIDENT!!! #Reicheru vs. Alessandro: Reicheru Version #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall: Concerned Rise #E.T. (Atari 2600) ~ horrible graphics! Category:Lists